FuzzyTailed Adversary
by RyuuMegami
Summary: *Chapter 3 up* InuYasha doesn't quite take this foe as seriously as he should. And what will become of Sango?
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, in this chapter anyway… although I wish I owned little Shippou-chan. He's so cute ^^. A own a few of the demons in later chapters, but I believe that's it.

The sun teasingly peaked up above the horizon, flooding the pre-dawn sky with a scarlet glow. The light slowly highlighted the face of a young demon, which was snoring softly. He laid against a tree, his golden eyes tightly shut. Tiny white fangs glistened with every breath that filled his lungs.

High in the tree above his head, an even younger fox demon sat, sniggering. He slowly climbed down the tree trunk, stopping just above InuYasha's head. Trying hard to suppress his giggles, he produced a large eagle feather from his kimono. Reaching his tiny paw down toward Inu's face, clutching the feather lightly, he tickled the end of his nose. Inu sneezed violently, sending Shippou tumbling from the tree and down onto the ground in front of him.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Inu spat, rubbing his nose on his sleeve.

"You looked so defenseless just sleeping there," Shippou answered. He climbed up InuYasha, digging his claws into him and perched on his head. Shippou curled up, wrapping his tail around himself. Inu growled deep in his throat and tried to remove the fox demon from his head.

A few trees down, a teenage girl sat, watching the scene in amusement. As the two demons began to fight, she emptied out the contents of her small backpack. 

__

"Hum… a bottle of pain killer, a few sandwiches, a compass, and a journal… not much to go by. I'll have to restock when I get back home," she thought. Shippou ran toward her, arms flailing, and jumped into her outstretched arms.

"Kagome! Save me!!!!" he wailed, burying his face in her chest.

"Shippou-chan, what is the matter?" she asked, hugging him close to her chest. As the words spilled from her mouth, InuYasha came hurdling toward them, trying to tackle Shippou. 

"I swear, you runt, I'll rip you from head to toe!" InuYasha thundered, slashing at Shippou with his claws.

"InuYasha!!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging the poor fox demon closer. "Don't hurt him!"

"Hurt him? I was planning on killing him!" At that Shippou squealed and clung tighter to Kagome. 

"That's it! SIT BOY!"

InuYasha flew face first into the ground, getting a mouthful of earth in the process. He stood, on shaky legs, and glared at Kagome. 

"Is the world just out to get me today?!" he snarled and limped over to his tree, jumping into it harbouring branches. Shippou curls up in Kagome's protecting arms, sobbing softly. 

"Oh Shippou-chan…. It's all right. I won't let him hurt you," Kagome whispered, hugging the fox demon closer. A loud scoff is heard from the tree above their heads. Kagome rolled her eyes and stroked Shippou's hair gently. 

"What a perfect start, to a perfect day…" she muttered. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's the first chapter! If you review the story, I'll be sure to post the next

chapter asap ^^. 


	2. The Kidnapping

Not far from the chaos, Miroku and Sango slept in the fresh dewy grass. Miroku's arm lay draped over her, holding her close to his chest. Kilala walked up and surveyed the situation carefully. When the fire had gone out and everyone had gotten ready for bed, Sango and Miroku had gone to sleep far apart, and yet now, here they were, curled up together, sleeping like a married couple. Kilala nuzzled Sango's face and mewed softly. Sango woke slowly, her eyelids flickering open. She stretched and it took her a minute before she felt the monk's arm around her. "WHAT THE HELL?! LET ME GO, YOU LECH!" Sango yelled, slapping him across the face. Miroku jolted awake and looked at her, confused. "What'd I do?" He moved his arm off of her and held his face. Sango quickly moved away from him and sent cold glares his direction. Miroku sat up and looked at Sango then suddenly realized what their situation had been. "Sango," Miroku said, a flirty tone to his voice, "tell me now, why were we sleeping together?" Sango glared at him, colder than ever. "Why don't you tell me? I had NOTHING to do with it." Miroku looked at her and smiled, sending shivers up her spine. Shaking her head violently, Sango stood and walked to the river.  
  
After stripping off her clothes, Sango lowered herself into the water, the coldness taking her breath away. She closed her eyes, relaxing in the water as her body grew more accustomed to the temperature. "That was weird. I don't like Miroku, do I?" Sango thought, looking rather disgusted. "Ewww!" Sango shook her head, let her hair down out of its clasp, and relaxed more in the water. Just as she was beginning to fall asleep, a rustling noise was heard from behind her. Sango quickly whirled around to see nothing but a few leaves in a nearby bushes still moving. She looked around cautiously then turned back around, attempting to relax again. Once again the rustling noise echoed from behind her and Sango got up out of the water and warily walked over to the bush. "Show yourself! If you are a demon, I must warn you that I am Sango, the last of the demon exterminators," she said, her voice a little less confident than her words let on. "Miroku, if that's you I'll NEVER forgive you for this!" She edged closer to the bush. Suddenly, a small poison dart shot from the shadows and stuck into her neck. The last thing that Sango remembered before passing out was the faint glimpse of white fur. 


	3. Discovery

Meanwhile, the tension between Shippou and InuYasha had died down to their normal animosity toward each other. Shippou lay curled up in Kagome's arms. "Kagome," Shippou said, looking up at her. "Sango's been gone for a while. I know she went to take a bath, but she hasn't come back yet." Kagome looked around and realized that Shippou was right. "You're right. It shouldn't have taken her this long to bathe." She stood, still holding Shippou in her arms. She walked over to the base of the tree that InuYasha was perched in. "InuYasha, have you seen Sango?" She received a grunt in reply. "Look InuYasha, I'm sorry about telling you to sit earlier-" InuYasha promptly fell face first from the tree into the ground. "Oops. sorry. That was a total accident!" Kagome couldn't help but laugh a bit. InuYasha pulled himself up from the ground and brushed off his clothes, trying desperately not to start yelling at her. "What do I look like, a bloodhound? I don't sniff on command!" Miroku walked over to them. "What seems to be the trouble?" "Sango's missing. What'd you do to her, Miroku?" InuYasha asked, smirking. Miroku glared at him slightly then turned and ran in the direction that Sango had set off in earlier. When he arrived at the river, Miroku began to look around. The others quickly joined him. "See anything, Miroku?" Kagome asked, setting Shippou on the ground. "Not a sign of her. Damn." He turned to InuYasha. "Could you just see if you could find her sce-" "Didn't I just say I don't sniff on command?!" InuYasha said, earning himself a smack on the back of his head from Miroku's staff. "OW! Alright, alright!" He lowered himself to all fours and began to sniff the ground. "Well?" Shippou asked impatiently, tugging on InuYasha's clothes. "Hold your horses! I have a lot of scents to sift through!" InuYasha continued to sniff. "Alright, there's Sango's scent." He paused for a moment then his eyes narrowed. "I'd know those two scents anywhere." "Whose are they?" "Kohaku and Naraku's," InuYasha answered, standing. Miroku's fist tightened and he clenched his teeth together. "Well, there's only one thing for us to do," he said after a while, "and that's to go after her." Kagome nodded in agreement. Miroku began to walk back towards their camp. In a castle a few miles away, Sango lay on the floor of the darkest, deepest dungeon, unconscious. A large gash across her head leaked blood, trickling down her face. A large rat scrambled over her chest and sniffed at her mouth. Sango coughed and woke up, throwing the rat off. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud, setting her hand in something moist and slimy. She made a disgusted face and attempted to shake off the muck. Sango squinted trying to make out anything at all. A torch dimly lit one corner of the dungeon where a skeleton hung against the wall by chains. Sango closed her eyes and tried to repress the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her. Just as she thought she would lose all control over her queasiness, the loud, creaky sound of a rusty door opening echoed through the filthy prison. As she turned toward the sound, a bright, searing light sliced its way through the darkness. Sango was forced to raise her arm over her face to see. She could barely make out the outline of a young boy. "Kohaku?" Sango rose to her feet and looked at the boy, her eyes burning from the light. She slowly advanced towards the door. Her footsteps felt heavy as she tried to get to him, each step claiming a little bit of what little strength she still possessed. Not seen to Sango, Kohaku smiled an evil, malicious smile. Sango gasped as he raised his weapon above his head. "And now, Sango, you meet your demise." 


End file.
